mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Top Story
With the upcoming Unification day event, the cortex was abuzz rehashing the event of the “Broadwave heard around the Galaxies” with news channels playing in every bar, cathouse and street corner causing fierce debates among the patrons. In typical news fashion, the talking heads were fiercely going back and forth over the validity of the broadwave and its continued effect across the colonized galaxies. “Pha! Miranda …” The guest speaker continued. He was a hard-looking man with a pensive face and meticulously groomed steel-grey hair. “... is just a boogyman story cooked up by extremists to vilify the Alliance. As if any sane person could believe that broadwave! This is a new low and an obvious smear campaign by the dissident factions to destabilize the authority of the Alliance!” A woman sitting opposite the man visibly restrained an eye roll. She was clearly young with equally quaffed hair and tasteful makeup. “Stan, you saw the broadwave! Everyone saw it -” “What part of it was at all credible? It is clearly a fake!” The man interjected with a huff. “Oh, please!” The women said irate at the statement as much as at being cut off. The man leaned forward to the camera. “Think about it … their propaganda is filled with wild accusations against the Alliance. Poisoning millions of civilians on a planet they can’t prove was even habitable? Oh and on this fairy tale world they also conveniently make reavers?! Give me a break!” He said, throwing his arms up for extra emphasis. “I don’t think there is anything convenient about Reavers.” The woman scoffed. “And I don’t sleep with a nightlight on just because someone said there’s a boogeyman!” The man countered with an arched eyebrow, smirking at the absurdity of it all. “The fact is the whole thing is insanity! Thirty million dead and no one noticed until less than a year ago? You can’t cover something like that up!” “You can try,” The woman stated firmly. “Wait, so you are accusing the Alliance of murdering thirty million people and attempting to cover it up?” The host interjected, looking to the woman with eyebrows up. “No!” The women said with her hands up. “That is a serious accusation. I am just saying it should be taken seriously and investigated with full transparency to the public!” She clarified. “Again, how can we trust what it even says,” The grey-haired man reminded. “Now we have every former Browncoat with access to the Cortex claiming responsibility or using it as a rallying cry as a call to war! As if! Fact is, you take one look at those deadbeat losers and you know it can’t be true,” he pointed out. “We don’t know who did it,” the woman stated. “There is also the matter of hijacking the cortex for a political hoax,” the host added. “Excuse me! How was it concluded to even be a hoax?!” She posed with indignation. “But where the outrage about that?” The gray hard man said point fiercely. “That alone is a crime on an incredible scale and that alone, whoever these people are, should be brought to justice!” “There is nothing criminal about the sharing of information,” she stated to counter his argument. “Not when they clearly hack the cortex using obviously sophisticated and most likely illegal equipment,” the grey-haired man posed. “There is a right and wrong way after all.” “This only lends more credence to question the validity of the message! This hoax of a message has done nothing but hurt the people and worlds who have just begun to heal from the wound of the Unification war. These terrorists -” The host explained. “TERRORISTS?!” The woman cried out in shock. “Absolutely terrorists!” The grey-haired man interjected. “All they have done is sow decent and unrest! What are they even calling themselves? 'The New Resistance' sounds militaristic to me. The rioting alone -” “You mean protests,” The woman corrected. “No, I meant rioting! Mobs of angry people destroying public property? Last I check that was rioting,” he said, standing by his statement. “That is a gross misinterpretation of what has been going on,” The woman argued. “Is it? Alliance soldiers, Noblemen, and women attacked in the streets? Rocks and bottles thrown at them? Hardly the image of a protest! The fact is that the people who caused this unrest need to stand up and answer for their actions, but where are they? Nowhere to be found! Unable to even validate or defend what is clearly a Hoax!” The grey man concluded.